


drown in waking dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, Conquest Route, Group Sex, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, takumi's issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi has some help dealing with his nightmares.  It's not a great coping mechanism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown in waking dreams

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the prompt: Takumi getting Gan banged by loyal Hoshidan soldiers eager to please their beloved prince. Or Norhian soldiers eager to punish the little Hoshidan bastard. Would prefer anonymous soldiers, but up to filler. No blood, scat, or piss, pls anything else goes.
> 
> i actually looked up how many people it takes to qualify for a gangbang but there wasn't really any number that was readily agreed upon. hopefully this is enough dicks. the sex is possibly a lot softer than what the prompter had in mind, and for that i apologize.
> 
> also!! though the sex is consensual it may still cause discomfort because of Takumi's emotional/psychological vulnerability.

The hands pressed over his eyes are replaced with soft, clean cotton.  When it's like this the dark doesn't scare Takumi.  He closes his eyes and leans back against a warm faceless body, sighs as hands carefully, reverently, untie his sash and pushes his sleeping robes open.  It's easy to give in, like always, without faces and identities he doesn't have to put on his own cracked, brave face.

"Are you alright, Lord Takumi?"

The question comes, breathed right against his ear, and Takumi just nods in response, sighing softly when another set of hands dance up the inside of his thighs, stroking sensitive skin.  Maybe it's a voice that he should recognise but he doesn't, aside from a fleeting sense of familiarity.  He doesn't need to know who it is. 

There's nothing hiding in this darkness, just warm hands and warm mouths that touch and kiss him until he's burning and every trouble has been drowned out by the overpowering sensations. 

(For a prince to find reprieve like this...what a disgrace you are, Takumi.)

He squirms against the person he's lying against, making a soft sound of distress that should have been inaudible over the sound of wet mouths on his skin and heavy breathing.

(How desperate are you, to lower yourself to this position?)

"Lord Takumi?"

"More," Takumi demands in a strained whisper.  He reaches out until his hand meets bare skin, fingers curling around someone's shoulder and pulling them closer.  His fingers tangle in colourless hair, he presses an open mouthed kiss to unfamiliar lips.  He scrapes his teeth against the hollow of someone's neck, fingers gripping tight, clutching at whatever — whoever— he can reach. 

Someone bears down over him, pressing him back more firmly against the body behind him.  Hands spread his legs so that the solid weight can settle between his thighs.  It's building from warm to hot, being pressed between two people is almost enough to smother even subconscious thoughts and those taunting voices that try to fill his head with every silence.

(You'd --- anything just to ------ up -! Pathe---)

Takumi groans, rolls his hips, grinding up against the heat and falls back against the protective craddle of a stranger, hard cock pressed just against the small of his back.  Someone's sucking bruises into his shoulder, where his clothes will easily cover the marks.  Fingers are digging into his hips, lifting him into every rocking motion.  Someone pulls his hand from where it's settled against the nape of someone else's neck, interlaces their fingers for a moment before guiding him to trace the shape of a dick he's maybe never touched before.

 

..............................................................

 

Takumi wakes up alone in his bed, he feels even cleaner than before he'd retired for bed the first time.  Takumi pushes his hair over his shoulder and peers into his mirror.  His sleep clothes are neatly fastened but a light tug at the robes reveals purpling bruises dotting his shoulders and the line of his clavicle, a bite mark circling his nipple.

He still feels tired but the shadows under his eyes aren't quite as dark and he hadn't woken up screaming a second time.  He supposes this is what passes for well rest for him now.

"You're a mess," he tells his reflection, looking away from the dead stare it tries to fix on him. 

He brushes his hair, smoothing out the few knots that formed between whenever he'd passed out and now, and carefully ties it up.  He dresses and steels himself for the day, for his daytime phantoms that are harder to chase away.  He checks his reflection again, to make sure everything is in place.  They need him (No, they don't.) to be a leader worthy of their faith (Ha!).  He needs to shoulder his share of the burden.

(As if there's anything that you can do to make a difference.)

He needs to be strong for his family and for his country, to protect them.

(You can't be anything but weak, you've proven that already.  _You've alread **y**_ **failed** , Takumi.)

He needs to get his troops ready for the battle ahead.

( _D **o**_ **you _r_** _be **st**_ , Ta **k _umi_ ,** even if that will never be enough.)

 

..............................................................

 

"Just leave me alone!"  Takumi jerks away when Hinata lays his hand on his shoulder, staring at Takumi with all the concern that can be carried in his expression.  It creates a valley between his brows and weighs his lips down into a frown.  Takumi can't handle it.

"...sorry, I just need some space to rest."  Hinata's expression does not smooth out, unsurprisingly. 

(That was hardly reassuring.  You're so cruel, Takumi.)

"Do you have a headache again, Lord Takumi?"

(Is this your breaking point?  It doesn't take much to for poor Prince Takumi to fall apart, does it?)

"I'm fine," Takumi says after a lapse of silence that lasts too long.  "Like I said, I just need some time by myself.  Please make sure the injured troops are properly tended to...and then get some rest yourself, Hinata.  You don't need to waste your energy hovering over me."

"...alright.  Let me know if you need anything, Lord Takumi." 

Takumi sighs a breath of relief when Hinata finally leaves, holding in words that Takumi knows are caught in his throat.

" _You're such a child..._ " 

He whips his head around at the whisper, but Hinata isn't there anymore, no one is. 

 

..............................................................

  

It's not enough to lie sleepless in his bed, waiting for exhaustion to take over, tonight.

There are too many voices, almost familiar voices, echoing in his skull for them to be silenced that way.  There are afterimages hovering behind his eyelids, in the flickering darkness.  All these voices and figures are thrashing in his head, pounding at his skull, throbbing with every heartbeat. 

He sees his mother's mouth shaping words that he can't quite hear and then her voice saying things he _knows_ she never would have.  He sees Hinoka and Ryouma, their backs to him, looking off into the distance for someone that won't ever return to their side.  He sees Sakura, head bowed and shoulders shaking, and when she looks up at him her eyes shine with tears.

" _H-how can you protect me?  You c--can't protect anything, Takumi..._ "

He sits up and untangles himself from his sheets.  His hair is tangled from him tossing and turning but he just loops a thick strip of cotton around it and fastens it loosely at the nape of his neck.  He doesn't fix his bed clothes before he steps out, there's no point. 

Outside the moon sits high in the sky, full and bright.  It leaves bright spots dancing in his vision when he finally looks away to tilt his head towards the soldier that approached him. 

"I can't sleep," he says, admits, voice soft.

" _Weak._ "

Takumi drops his gaze to the ground, bows his head forward just enough.

Warm lips press a soft kiss to the back of his neck.  He feels a gentle tug free his hair from the tie and the fabric is pressed carefully to his eyes and secured.  Takumi closes his eyes, with the makeshift blindfold over his eyes the darkness is unwavering and near comforting.

(Weak.)

The soldier takes his hand and guides him away, to where he can smother all those voices and visions, where he'll feel too much to focus on the throbbing headache that won't go away.

 

..............................................................

 

Lying back and accepting comfort isn't enough to chase away the insistent voices. 

Takumi presses his lips to a bandaged chest, carefully. 

" _They were injured following your orders._ "

He draws back and his lips find a stubbled chin, drags wet kisses up along a jaw he knows only through touch.  He's stroking someone's cock with each hand and he feels lips and tongues on him, between his shoulders, on his thighs, the inside of his wrist —

Takumi licks his lips and mumbles against someone's neck.  "My mouth..." he pants and pulls back.  "Use... I want," he tries, but he can't quite finish what he began to say.  Takumi brings his hand to the base of his neck as he tries to coax the words out, but he doesn't have to.

"Whatever you want, Lord Takumi."

He sits back on his heels and waits, lips parted, mouth wet. 

(You thi--- at's ------ to --- )

Takumi moans around the cock pressed into his mouth.  Everyone seems to have backed away, just a bit, to give him space to go at his own pace.  He huffs softly and takes it in deeper, listening to the shaky breaths hovering over him.  Even deeper, he feels the thick head bump against the back of his throat and swallows around it, presses forward until he feels coarse hairs tickling his nose.

There's a low groan, and fingers tangled in his hair —

"So good," a voice hisses over him. 

Takumi shivers.  He murmurs around the length in his mouth before sucking on it hungrily.  It earns him a moan and a hesitant thrust.  Takumi wraps his arms around his partner's waist.

Shame, uncertainty, anxiety, all those excessive feelings flutter at the edge of his mind like moths trapped in a spider's web.  They're always there, but at least they're out of the way for now, easy to ignore.

Warm hands grab at him, two, four, six — he stops counting.  Voices he doesn't recognise are panting and moaning, praising him and telling him with and without words that he's wanted, or desired at least.  Someone slicks up his thighs and pushes them together so that they can fuck his thighs, every thrust burns against soft skin.  A hot tongue slides up along his spine and then there's a bite at the nape of his neck. 

(...)

Takumi murmurs nothing, almost content, as he drifts.  There's nothing in his head except a pleasant buzz, gentle bubbles tapping inside his skull. 

Someone reaches around Takumi and takes his cock in their hand, palm callused but careful touch.  He comes with a muffled cry, mouth still full as someone fucks his mouth in shallow thrusts.  He swallows when they finally climax, letting their softening dick slip out of his mouth only when they're completely spent. 

But there's more than one person there, more than two or three.  Takumi has no idea how many people are in the room, his senses are flooded and his mind is swimming —

He's still awake. 

"Don't," he pants, manages to find his voice and form words.  "Don't stop."

 

..............................................................

 

He wakes up to white noise, the sound of someone else's breathing, a brush passing through his hair.  He's been wiped clean and redressed, and now someone is diligently untangling his hair as he's cradled against their chest.  Light flickers beyond his eyelids, candlelight.  Takumi keeps his eyes determinedly closed without the blindfold.

The brush stops.

"Lord Takumi...?"

He says nothing, just lets his weight rest against this familiar stranger. 

They tie his hair back loosely, it's smoother and neater now than before they started.  Takumi is eased back onto his bed and the warmth of the other body shifts away, gives him space.

"...will you be able to go back to sleep?"

He says nothing, waits until he hears the other rise to blow out the candle and leave, door sliding shut almost soundlessly behind them.

Takumi opens his eyes to the flickering darkness, alone.

"I hope so."


End file.
